


Falling Slowly

by Yumenokawa



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenokawa/pseuds/Yumenokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherik，破镜重圆~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> 文名取自同名歌曲“Falling Slowly”

回到酒店的时候已经是深夜。  
Erik蹲下身子从门缝里捡起一个信封，迅速展开看了几眼，又塞进口袋，然后扭动门把。房里传来噼啪噼啪的声音，他舒了一口气，望着正坐在床上打游戏的男人，问道：“还在玩？”  
“是啊，大战前需要缓解压力。”  
“不过是一份收购合同，就算退几步也能签下。”  
“哦？来之前不是说了要把投入降到最低，要不然，为什么非指派你来不可。”  
“嗯...…”他点点头，显得有些拘谨，又说，“我出去一会儿。”  
“不是才喝酒回来。算了，不管你......”男人说完继续低头打游戏。  
Erik把手伸进口袋里死死攥紧那封信，然后缓缓松开。

 

他住的房间在酒店五层。这个时间点电梯里空无一人，他觉得闷热异常，伸手扯开最上面的衬衣扣。  
6——7——8——9——10  
电梯发出叮的一声，他没有立马走出电梯，直到电梯门即将再次闭合的时候才伸出手轻轻推开走了出去。  
“咚咚咚……咚咚咚……”  
身着白色睡袍的人前来开门，Erik只觉得一阵清香扑面而来，沐浴后残留的味道撞了满怀。  
“进来吧。”开门的人说着，向一侧让开了路。  
Erik走进门，伸手把口袋里已经捏得不成形了的信封递出去，对方接走以后只是随随便便搁在桌子上，问道：“没有署名也知道是我写的？”  
“笔迹，我还认得。”他回答道。  
“合理的解释。”  
“Charles。”他忽地出声，“为什么......”  
对方坐到床上，冲他微微一笑：“好久不见。”  
他心神一震，没有做声只是看着他。  
浴衣下露出赤裸着的双脚，衣带也是胡乱松散地系着，纤细的脖颈，再向下是凹凸有致的锁骨。  
他叹了口气，低下头，“确实很久了。七年，或者八年的样子...…”  
“七年四个月。”  
“你都记得。”  
“是你忘了而已。”  
“自那以后我就把什么都忘了。”  
“我找你可不是为了怀旧。”Charles耸耸肩，站起身走到他面前伸手去碰他的衬衣，挑开剩下的几颗扣子。  
当Erik反应过来要截住他的手，胸口早已袒露无余。他强迫自己集中注意力手却有些颤抖，“无论你今晚做什么，明天的合同条款也不会有改变。”  
“我知道。”Charles把脸贴在他的胸前，“你有你的立场，我也有我的，我不会强迫你做违心的事，以前不会，现在也不会。”  
“别说了。”Erik轻轻推开他。  
Charles苦笑一下，说：“你果然还是和以前一样。装作冷静镇定，即便在意的人离开也不挽回。”  
“那时我已经失去你了。”Erik急促地说。  
Charles不回答，而是猛地拽住Erik的衣服把他推到床上，蛮横地欺压上去，“那这样呢？送到跟前都不要？”话语之间尽是嘲讽。  
Erik闭上眼睛不做声，任由Charles亲吻他的脸。  
半晌他听Charles低声说：“你要是已经喝醉了该有多好。”  
其实自己已经醉了吧。  
Erik环住他的腰，“这样你会开心吗？”  
Charles不回答。  
Erik接着问：“以前我们在一起的时候，你有没有真的开心过？”  
“有。”  
Erik终是抱着Charles翻了身，把他牢牢压在下方。  
“忘了今晚吧。”他说着伸手关了灯，久别重逢的热度渐渐包围上来。  
和过去的无数个夜晚相比，唯有此时不再觉得孤单。

 

Erik清醒过来的时候，Charles正在煮一壶热咖啡。  
他穿好衣服，戴上手表，刻度显示的时间是凌晨4点。  
“要来一杯吗？”Charles扬扬手里的杯子问道。  
“好。”Erik回答，“谢谢你。”  
他说完便有些懊恼。

很多年前他们还住在纽约下城一间狭小公寓里，Charles每天都会早起五分钟，煮好咖啡搁在桌上，周末也不例外。当时两人都是刚进入社会的大学生，生活拮据，每月交完房租和水电费后几乎没有盈余，所以Charles买回来的上等咖啡豆算是家中唯一的奢侈品。Erik经常会在闻到咖啡香气时不声不响地来Charles身后，原本只是想吓唬他，但这种恶作剧时常演变成一场激烈的性爱。  
Charles被他摁在客厅的桌上，一边压制喘息声，一边说：“会迟到……”  
“今天的咖啡时间取消吧。”Erik不讲理地说道，手一扬，打翻桌上的杯子。

在那之后的很长时间里，Erik都觉得现有的生活能持续很久。等他们工作有了起色以后就能搬进明亮宽敞的房子，一切都会好起来。可是突如其来的海外工作派遣把两人的梦想击得粉碎。  
“两年，只需要两年……我不能失去这个晋升机会，Charles。”  
Charles安静地坐在沙发上，沉默了许久，才露出些许笑容，说：“没关系，我等你。”  
Erik满怀着对未来的期冀坐上了去欧洲的飞机，临行前上司的升职承诺还在耳边不停回响。落定之后他很快投入新的工作中，每天都忙得无暇顾及其他。  
时间和距离总是能消磨掉人的意志，等有一天Erik加班到凌晨走进电梯，发现手机上二十多个未接来电时，情绪恶化到了极点。  
“Charles，你知道我很忙！”电话接通后，Erik脾气暴躁地吼道。  
对方听完久久没有答复，Erik恼怒地掐断了电话。  
第二天早晨，他打开手机，发现邮箱里躺着一封未阅读信件。

两年后他回到纽约城，Charles已经从原先的公寓搬了出去，而Erik如愿得到提拔，坐上了部门经理的位置。  
阴雨连绵的傍晚，Erik约了一位新客户吃饭，结束后两人从餐厅里走出。新客户是个明艳动人的集团千金，刚从父亲那儿接手了家族企业。  
“我送你回去。”他礼貌地说，在门口撑起伞。  
餐厅门口的马路上车来车往，年轻女孩很自然地挽住Erik的胳膊，往伞内靠了靠。  
Erik没有拒绝，只是报以一笑。他抬起头，刚好看到马路对面站着一个人，那人没有打伞，浑身湿透了都没有移动半分。  
“Charles？”Erik瞬间惊愕道，第一反应想要朝马路对面冲过去。  
“怎么了？”千金小姐拉了他一把，疑惑地问。  
“噢……”Erik回过神来，“没事……没事……”  
他说着再次把视线落到对面，但Charles已经不在那儿了。

 

“在想什么？”Charles把咖啡塞进Erik手中，坐在沙发上。  
Erik收回思绪，摇摇头，说：“没什么。”  
他的手很快被杯子捂热，一时间两人都没有说话。  
许久，Erik终于开口道：“百分之十五。”  
“嗯？”Charles疑惑地看向他。  
“我是说，百分之十五的股份换你委托人百分之八十的股份，这是LeBlanc能接受的最低条件。”  
Charles愣了一下，垂下脸，慢慢说：“我想你误会了……”  
“我没有。”Erik打断他的话，“Ryze的经营状况有多糟糕你比我更清楚，你们不可能找到比LeBlanc更好的买家，这次收购势在必行。”  
“如果Ryze不接受这份要约呢？”  
“Charles！”Erik略显严厉地说，“你们没有选择的余地。”  
Charles的手指在杯壁上来回滑动，末了有些疲惫地说：“我只是代理进行协商，无权修改公司既定的报价区间……”  
Erik一时无言。他喝完咖啡，放下杯子，站起来说道：“我该走了。”  
“好。”

 

从房里走出来之时，Charles没有帮他开门。  
如果不是穿过走廊的阵阵冷风，Erik会以为刚才发生的一切是一场梦。  
喝醉了的夜晚他时常做这样的梦。  
清晨的时候就会忘得一干二净。

 

噼啪噼啪，噼啪噼啪。  
Erik推开门，床上的人还在打着游戏，听到声响，随口问了一句，“回来了？”  
“是。”  
“事情都解决了？”  
“对。”  
Erik脱掉外套，准备挂进衣柜，就听到背后的人说：“这次收购不允许失败，不要辜负了上面对你的期待，Erik。”  
“我知道。”他回答。

**Author's Note:**

> LeBlanc和Ryze都是LOL里的英雄名。。。


End file.
